


An Angel's Touch

by Saho07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saho07/pseuds/Saho07
Summary: Castiel was worried, so he decided to drop in on Dean. It was just a casual thing, until he saw Dean masturbating that is. What will Cas do? Will he leave Dean be, or will he listen to his heart and the throbbing of his groin... WARNING! DESTIEL; SABRIEL; AND OTHER PAIRING TO COME. GUY ON GUY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT'S THAT SIMPLE.





	1. Personal Space

He didn’t plan this. Not at first. Cas just really wanted to check up on his hunter. Dean would never know he had stopped by. But when he popped into Dean’s room, careful to hide his presence, he found a very unsuspected thing. Dean was sitting on the floor, his back to the bed. At first, Cas thought Dean was in some kind of pain, but on closer inspection, he saw what was really happening. Dean was pleasuring himself. Cas could feel his face flush. He knew he shouldn’t be there, watching Dean jerk off, but for some reason he just couldn’t look away. Cas approached him slowly, moving until he was sitting in the small space between Dean and the bed. Cas, revealing his presence, wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean, now very much aware of the Angel’s presence, nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Cas!?!? What the hell are you-”

Dean was cut off as Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s shaft, stroking him slowly. Dean grabbed at Cas’s hands, trying to pull him off, but he was no match for an angel’s strength.

“Cas, agh! S-stop!”

Dean’s hands were shaking. He was getting harder with each stroke.

“Dean, just relax.”

Cas moved his hands fast, causing Dean to tremble under his grip. Dean moaned, his breath shaky. He was getting jerked off by a guy, who was his best friend, and an angel. And, to top it off, to say he was enjoying it, would have been an understatement.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?! I should be stopping him! God, why do his fingers feel so good?!

“Dean,”

Dean could feel the angel’s hot breath against his neck. It send shivers down Dean’s spine, exciting him even more. Cas could feel the hunter’s excitement growing, he could also feel his own desire building. Cas could feel his control, what little he had left, slipping. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just couldn’t stop. The desire, the need, was just too strong. Dean gripped Cas’s arm, his nail biting into the trench coat. Cas quickened the pace. He could tell that Dean was nearing the end. Dean moaned loudly, arching his back as he came messily all over Cas’s hand. Cas released his grip as Dean lay back, trying to get his breathing under control. Cas held the spent hunter close to his chest. He never wanted this moment to end. For, he knew, once Dean had his nerves under control, all hell would break loose. Dean shifted, trying to move up and off of Cas, but the angel wouldn’t let him go. Dean’s hips slid back, rubbing against Cas’s groin. Dean could feel how hard he was, and the soft moan coming from behind him confirmed his suspicions.

“Cas, are you....turned on?”

Cas buried his face into Dean’s back, his cheeks turning beet red.

“You know, if you don’t do something about it, it can get very uncomfortable.”

Cas murmured something, but Dean couldn’t hear.

“What?”

Cas sighed heavily.

“I-I don’t, I can’t....”

Dean laughed. It was just too much. Cas got turned on from helping him jerk off, but now, his angel was hard, horney, and was unable to do anything about it. Dean laughed again. It was just too much.

“What’s so funny?”

Cas couldn’t figure it out. Dean was laughing. Not yelling like he had anticipated. But laughing. Dean twisted around until he was facing the blushing angel. He couldn’t believe how cute Cas’s face was.

“Well, you helped me, so I guess it would only be fair if I returned the favor.”

Cas cocked his head to the side, unsure of what Dean ment. Dean loved it when his angel did that. It was just too cute. Before he knew it, Dean was leaning in, kissing Cas gently on the lips. Cas froze, too shocked to move, but soon was kissing Dean back with such a passionate hunger, it made Dean’s head spin. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’s back, pulling their bodies close together. He was getting hard again. His fully exposed groin, rubbing against the bulge in Cas’s pants. Cas moaned against Dean’s lips, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Dean broke the kiss, breathing heavily, but stayed close to Cas’s face. Cas trailed his hands up and under Dean’s shirt, gripping Dean’s hips perhaps a little too tight, as he pulled him down hard. Their hips grinding against each other, sending waves of pleasure shooting through them. Dean moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Cas licked Dean’s neck, nibbling at his jaw. Dean couldn’t believe how lustful Cas was. After all, Cas was still a virgin. Cas moved his head lower, tasting what little flesh was exposed, growling at the shirt in his way. Dean’s body trembled. He had never heard Cas growl before, but now that he did, he wanted to hear it again. Cas tore at Dean’s clothes again, hating the fabric that was in his way.

“So restricting,”

Dean was about to ask Cas what he was talking about, but before he could, he found himself lying fully naked on the bed. Cas crawled up on the bed. His lips meeting Deans in a passionate kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, their hips grinding so hard, white sparks danced in Dean’s vision. Dean licked Cas’s lip, begging to gain entry. Cas opened his mouth, playfully nibbling on Dean’s tongue. Dean moaned in ecstasy as he slowly slid his hands down Cas’s chest. Slipping them up and under the white shirt. Cas got the message. Breaking the kiss, Cass removed his clothes. Their naked flesh rubbing together, sending sparks of electricity shooting through their veins. Dean’s breathing hitched as Cas’s lips trailed kisses from his chest all the way down to his hips. Pausing only a moment before taking Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean moaned loudly, arching his back, gripping the sheets so tight his fingers went numb. Cas licked and suck like a pro. In fact, Dean was seriously beginning to question if he was really a virgin. Releasing Dean’s cock, Cas lifted his head and slowly spread Dean’s legs. Dean flinched as a new realization hit him. Cas was gonna take him.

“Cas, wait I-”

Cas pulled Dean’s lips against his. He knew what the hunter was going to say, but it wasn’t going to stop him. He had gone this far, and now that his self control was out the window, he was gonna go even further. Reaching down, Cas slowly pressed one of his fingers into Dean’s entrance. Dean moaned against Cas’s lips, his whole body erupting into a quivering mass. Cas broke the kiss as Dean flopped back on the mattress. He cried out in a series of moans, his whole body quivering, as Cas slowly stretched out the tight muscles. Finally, when Cas had three fingers in, he began working them, thrusting them in and out, until he hit it. The spot that made Dean curse the heavens and cry out Cas’s name. Wasting no time, Cas removed his fingers and, using the lube that Dean kept in the night stand, prepared to take his hunter. Cas pressed his throbbing cock against Dean’s entrance, loving the reaction his hunter gave. Slowly, Cas entered him. Dean’s muscles tightened, making it impossible for Cas to move.

“Dean, you have to relax.”

Dean tried, he really did, but it just wasn’t something he could do. Not when Cas’s dick was balls deep inside of him. His body trembled from both the pain and the pleasure. There was just no way in hell he was calming down. Cas could tell Dean was far too excited, but he wasn’t sure what to do. Leaning in, Cas nibbled on Dean’s ear, sending violent chills through the hunters body. Not only did this help to relax Dean, it showed Cas where one of his pleasure points were. Cas thrusted, slowly at first, but soon picked up pace. Dean gripped Cas’s shoulders, his nails cutting deep into the angel’s flesh. Cas kissed Dean’s chest, sucking on each tender piece, until his flesh was covered with little red petals. Cas could feel his release coming soon. He pumped Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts, squeezing a little just as he came inside his hunter. Feeling Cas come, and the hand gently squeezing his cock, Dean came, a series of moans escaping his lips. Pulling out, careful not to hurt Dean, Cas collapsed beside his hunter as they tried to get their breathing under control. Dean felt his eyes dropping, sleep threatening to overtake. Rolling onto his side, Dean curled up beside his angel, and drifted off to sleep. Cas looked down at the sleeping hunter. While he didn’t need to sleep, Cas stayed in bed with Dean. Not wanting to leave him. Pulling the blanket over them, Cas pulled the hunter tighter to his chest. Watching the hunter sleep, Cas realized three things that night. One, the best decision he had ever had was to check on Dean that night. Two, he was happy that he asked Gabriel about sex and had watched all that porn. And three, Dean was his human, and no one would ever hurt him again. Not while he was still breathing.


	2. Sinfully Sweet

Sam pulled the impala back into the motel’s lot. He was still shocked that Dean had let him borrow it in the first place. Then again, Dean didn’t know this, but Sam knew the reason he wanted to be alone. He just didn’t think that need extended to letting his kid brother drive his baby. Sam walked up the motel’s stairs, grocery bag in hand, and was about to unlock the door when he heard something. Sam listened for a moment, unsure of what he was hearing, then it became clear. Sam could just barely make out what Dean was saying, “Cas, agh! S-stop!” Sam jerked his head away from the door. He knew that Cas was into Dean, about as much as Gabe was into Sam, but he didn’t think Cas would confront Dean about it. Or that it would lead to the current situation. Sighing, Sam turned and walked to the motel’s front desk. The clerk, reading a magazine, looked up at Sam suspiciously.

 

“Um, hi. My brother and I kinda had a fight. You don’t happen to have another room available for rent do you?”

The clerk raised his brow, not sure what to think, but went and got a single queen size bed room key down.   
  


“I assume this will be on the same card?”

 

Sam nodded in response. Taking the key, Sam said goodnight, and went to his room. After closing the door, and setting the groceries down, Sam collapsed on the bed. He was so tired he felt like he could sleep for a week.

 

“Now where's the fun in that?”

 

Sam sat straight up, searching the room for the intruder, but calmed down the moment his eyes met Gabriel’s hazel ones.

 

“Believe me, with all that me and Dean do, it would be.”

 

Gabriel played with the lollipop in his mouth.  _ God, _ Sam thought,  _ it drives me crazy when he does that. _ Gabriel walked over to Sam.

 

“And, what if I had a better offer?”

 

Sam pretended to be debating the thought. He knew what Gabriel wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to him, but it was more fun to watch the trickster squirm.  _ I’m a bit sadistic aren't I? _ Sam laughed at the thought. 

 

“I don’t know Gabe,” Sam yawned slowly, “I’m pretty tired.”

 

Gabriel sat down on Sam’s lap, pushing the hunter down until his back was on the bed. 

 

“Come on Sammy. I promise you won’t regret it.”

 

Tossing the lollipop aside, Gabriel began trailing his tongue up and down Sam’s neck. Stopping only a moment to nibble at Sam’s collar bone. Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations. Gabriel moved lower, unbuttoning Sam’s shirt as he went. 

 

“I guess if you’re gonna be this persistent, I really don’t have a choice.”

 

Gabriel leaned in, nibbling on Sam’s chest. 

 

“Did you ever have one in the first place?”

  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam’s hands were suddenly cuffed and chained to the headboard, his clothes lying in a pile on the floor. Gabriel trailed his lips lower, playfully nipping at Sam’s hip bones. Sam moaned loudly as Gabriel’s lips trailed even lower until they were toying with the most private parts of his being. 

 

“Way to go Sam.”

 

Sam snapped his eyes open and stared at the source of the voice. To say he was in shock, would have been an understatement. There, standing by the side of his bed, was Lucifer. 

 

“No, you can’t be- you can’t be-”

 

Gabriel lifted his head, “ What’s wrong Sam?”

 

Sam looked at Gabriel, his voice shaken with panic, “I’m seeing  _ him _ again. The thing Cas did, it’s not working any more.”

 

Gabriel laughed, “Actually, it’s not in your mind Sammy. Big bro’s really here.”

 

Sam’s vision shifted. He felt like he was going to faint.  _ How the hell did Lucifer get out of his box?! _

 

“Well, Gabriel let me out, but don’t worry I’m not out for good. It’s kinda like a visitation thing.” 

 

"If I let you out for good you'd just try to steal Sammy again. And I need my daily fix."

 

While all this banter was going on, Sam was frozen. He just stared at Lucifer, wishing with every fiber of his being that this was all just a nightmare and Dean would wake him up soon.

 

“No such luck Sammy boy. Besides, if this was a nightmare, would it still feel this good.”

 

Gabriel gave Sam’s semi hard dick a squeeze, causing him to moan loudly. Lucifer laughed lightly, walking backwards towards the end of the bed. 

 

“You’ve got some view over here Gabriel. Perhaps I’ll join you.”

 

Sam struggled against the restraints, trying frantically to free his hands.

 

“Stop. Don’t -”

 

Sam’s words were suddenly cut off as a gag appeared in his mouth. Gabriel laughed lightly.

 

“Relax Sammy. We won't leave any marks....probably.”

 

Sam yelled at Gabriel through the gag. He could feel his whole body trembling. The scariest part was, he didn’t know if he was shaking because Lucifer was there, or if he was excited by it. 

 

Gabriel lowered his head, a sly smile spread across his face, as he took Sam fully in his mouth. Sam moaned behind the gag, his hips thrusting up into Gabriel’s warm wet mouth. Sam tried to fight, but Gabriel held his legs down. Lucifer smiled, tilting his head to the side.  _ Fuck,  _ Sam thought, _ he’s fucking studying me right now! And what’s worse, I think it’s turning me on even more!  _ Lucifer moved from behind Gabriel and sat on the side of the bed. 

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking brother?”

 

Gabriel hummed his reply, causing Sam to moan in response. Lucifer gripped sam’s hips tightly, forcing him over onto his side. Sam screamed in protest, but it all came out muffled against the gag. 

“Relax Sammy, you’ll enjoy it. I promise.”

 

Sam groaned loudly as he felt a finger play at his entrance.  _ No! No, no, no, no, no! No way in Hell was he about to do this. Absolutely not! _

 

Sam screamed and kicked, or at least he tried the best he could, but what more can you do when an archangel is the one pinning down your legs and giving you an incredible blow job all in the same moment. Sam thrashed about for a while, the two angels seemed content on letting him do so, but soon Sam was still again. The hunter panted heavily against the gag. He wanted to fight, but his strength was gone, and every muscle in his body ached. Gabriel, who had stopped his wild ministrations while Sam was throwing his temper tantrum, started up again. Sam moaned loudly, shivering in delight. Lucifer trailed his hand down Sam’s side, gently stroking the white skin. Lucifer’s hand trailed lower, petting Sam’s tight ass, then dipping down to tease his hole again. Sam tensed, whimpering quietly. Lucifer leaned in, his hot breath on Sam’s neck.

 

“Shh sammy. I’m telling the truth when I say there will be more pleasure than pain.”

 

Sam groaned loudly as Lucifer’s finger pushed in. 

 

“See.”

 

Sam moaned as another finger made it’s way in. The stretch, while tight, wasn’t unbearable. Lucifer had added lube to dull some of the pain. Sam’s mind was a haze. Gabriel, the unoffical offical master of blow jobs, was sucking the hunter off while Lucifer thrusted his fingers in and out of Sam lazily. Sam moaned, biting the gag, as he rocked his hips back onto the fingers. If asked about it later, he would deny it with all his strength, but right now he wanted those fingers to become something else. Something much larger. 

 

“Wish granted Sammy.”

 

Sam cried out as Lucifer pulled his fingers out roughly, but his cries soon became moans as something else pushed it’s way in. 

 

“Sammy, I won’t be able to put it in if you keep clenching like that.”

 

Gabriel laughed. The soft vibrations nearly sending Sam over the edge. The trickster snapped his fingers, the chains and the gag disappeared, then rolled the hunter over onto his hands and knees. Lucifer knelt behind Sam and pushed his way in. Sam gasped panting hard against the tight stretch. Gabriel crawled to lay under the hunter, his clothes now gone as well, but not in the position Sam had been expecting. The hunter moaned as the trickster swallowed him down to the root again. Sam’s body trembled from the extreme sensations. He was in a 69 position with an Archangel turned trickster while the damn devil pounded into his ass from behind. Never had Sam felt so excited while doing something so dirty. 

 

“Come on Sammy, put your mouth to good use. Gabe’s waiting. Can’t you see how hard he is?”

 

Sam felt his cock throb as he slid Gabriel into his mouth. Wasting no time Sam took all of the Archangel in, feeling the hard member hit the back of his throat as the trickster thrusted up. Sam’s mind drifted in a haze of lust. Lucifer pounded deep inside of him, hitting his sweet spot dead on with every thrust. Gabriel licked, sucked, and fondled every inch of his hard member while Sam did the same for him but with less skill. It wasn’t long before Sam felt that familiar heat rising in his stomach. The hunter whimpered quietly, trying to hold back his release. Lucifer leaned in and wrapped a hand around Sam’s throat, squeezing slightly.

 

“Don’t resist it Sammy. Cum. Now.”

 

Sam shuddered as he came, the two angels following close behind him. Sam collapsed on top of Gabriel, his body completely drained. Lucifer pulled out and rolled the hunter over onto his back. Sam’s eyes began to close as Gabriel lifted him up and laid his head down onto the pillows. 

 

“Well brother, I have to admit when you said that you wanted to have some fun with Sam I didn’t think that was what you had in mind, but I’m glad you came and got me. I’ll definitely be doing that again.”


End file.
